blackgatefandomcom-20200214-history
Krane
Officer Krane is a bat-man and a member of the Blackgate Police Force. He is one of five possible partners you can have assigned to you if you choose to work for the police force. To have Krane assigned as your partner choose "Change To Techno" at the start of the game followed by "Police Officer" when Vekk asks what they're good at on night one. As of update 0.48, the Player can have sex with Krane both while on his route or on another Police Officer route. PersonalityCategory:Characters Krane is very polite and behaved. He acts sophisticated towards everyone around him. His sophistication can be seen in the speech and language. He views himself as a monster due to his addiction to blood and how some of the town’s members view him as a monster. He often tells the Player Character that he has to restrain himself from attacking them as he is on a thin wire and must feed his addiction to blood. He sees Blackgate as a haven and actually prefers to be in the dark than in the light. He likes the rain as well, as it keeps himself locked in and away from the other Monsters. While his relationship with Officers Plox, Rotis, and Lieutenant Jack remain unknown, he has shown to have a history of manners during his time with them due to his role as a Royal Caste member prior to his relocation to Blackgate. He is the only character Charlie is afraid to go near, due to Krane's Vampirism. He has been known to attack stray and/or wounded monsters if they are left alone, as explained in the Construction Site route, regardless of Monster route chosen. Abilities Krane considers himself to be the best marksman in the police squad and knows how to properly maintain and clean guns. His gun of choice is a simple pistol. He can also tell Monsters' heart rates and determine if they are lying to him, or if they are aroused. He also instantly (or very quickly) knows whenever a character in town has bled, even to the degree he can name the building they are in at the time. It is revealed during one of the questioning cut scenes that Krane is ageless, but can die. He also has a shadow that attempts to interact with the player in various ways. Krane's shadow is a separate entity from Krane entirely, and shows an alternate, playful personality to Krane's own. Whether he admits it or not, it is possible that the shadow could be a reflection of his emotions and/or wanted intentions. Several times and remarked on by the Player, Krane's shadow can and does lead the Player back to Krane while in Krane's mansion. Trivia * Krane, like most Monsters, does not wear underwear. * According to the Player Character, he always wears black when not in police uniform. * He has a butler, although multiple of them because those are creatures he drained and became his thralls when he gave up his bloodlust over the trust of those servants who used to be his friends. * Krane's last name is possibly 'Kastelic', as stated by his butler. * Krane's colleagues claim that he comes from a royal family. ** He has an older brother called Trale who supposedly is in Blackgate. *As of version 0.24, Krane is one of few of the possible partners whose story extends beyond Night 5 and the Reaper encounter. The others are Gruff, Jack, Vincent and Malo. *Krane is approximately 6’4” tall (193 cm). Including ears he is 6’9” tall. (205.7cm).